1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise apparatus of the kind having a bench on which a person sits or reclines while using exercising devices such as hand-held weights, frame supported weights, a leg exerciser, or other exercising device. The invention relates more particularly to a novel adjustable bench assembly for such exercise apparatus.
2. Prior Art
The adjustable bench assembly of the invention is designed for use with a variety of basic exercise apparatus types and devices. Among these are the following.
Exercise apparatus having an upright support for a hand-held weight which may be removed from the support, used for exercising, and then returned to the support by a person sitting or reclining on a bench positioned adjacent the support.
Exercise apparatus having an upright frame supporting a number of individual weights which are movable vertically up and down the frame. Means are provided for selectively coupling two or more of the weights together to provide a selected combined weight which is raised and lowered relative to the frame by a person sitting or reclining on a bench positioned adjacent the frame. In this case, the exercise apparatus may be equipped with a variety of exercise devices, such as foot stirrups, hand grips, handlebars, pivotal leg exercisers, and the like, which are directly connected or connected by cables to the weights for exercising various parts of the user's body.
Exercise apparatus having a leg exerciser pivotally mounted on one end of a bench for use by a person sitting or reclining on the bench.
The existing exercise apparatus of this kind all have benches for supporting the user of the apparatus in a sitting or reclining position. The existing benches, however, are either simple horizontal benches which are not adjustable to support the user in different sitting and reclining altitudes or, if adjustable, are relatively complex and costly. Moreover, the existing adjustable exercise benches are restricted in their range of adjustment. Moreover, at least the adjustable benches are in most if not all cases confined to use with a specific exercise apparatus. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved exercise bench which avoids the above noted and other deficiencies of the existing exercise benches.